


dead soul

by soloeyists



Series: 50 Kisses Challenge [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloeyists/pseuds/soloeyists
Summary: in which baekhyun falls in love with chanyeol, knowing very well it's forbidden.(prompt 3: ...goodbye)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: 50 Kisses Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073819
Kudos: 10





	dead soul

"This is your stop."

The world around Baekhyun is silent when he hears the words. From the corner of his eyes, he sees the way Chanyeol's lips move, saying more words Baekhyun knows he wouldn't want to listen because they only break him even more. The silence is deafening, clouding his mind with more depressing thoughts that drown him further and further down into the endless abyss.

Baekhyun peers over at Chanyeol with wistful eyes, his thoughts burning with the urge to not get off the wooden carriage. To stay with the man for as long as he could. But he knows it is impossible because time is ticking away and he _has_ to leave Chanyeol now.

"Why can't you follow me, Chanyeol? Why can't we be together?" Baekhyun asks with a shaky voice after a few moments of reluctance, his voice cracking at the mention of Chanyeol's name. His knuckles tremble hard when the man sighs in return.

 _Of course_. Chanyeol wouldn't allow it. They are not meant to be together anyway, and they have to abide by what has been written in their destiny. Baekhyun bites his lip until it turns painfully white, but the pain is gone when he feels a rough hand sliding up his face and cupping his tear-streaked cheek. Warmth spreads within him, but it is gone too soon when Chanyeol pulls his hand away without a warning.

"You have to go, Baekhyun. You can't stay here. It's... it's wrong. What we're doing is wrong," Chanyeol says, staring right into Baekhyun's teary eyes. "You know that, right?"

Baekhyun shakes his head.

"Look at me," Chanyeol says, forcing Baekhyun to look up at him when he cups Baekhyun's face again with both of his hands. "You don't belong in this world anymore. You can't stay here any longer, Baekhyun. Do you hear me?"

When Baekhyun doesn't respond right away, he feels Chanyeol's lips land on his lips in a split second, and none of them move an inch from their respective spot. It doesn't take long until Chanyeol makes the first step by moving his own lips, soft hums reverberating in the small gap between their faces. Baekhyun's tears rush down, and he immediately circles his arms around Chanyeol's neck, pulling the man close.

Chanyeol was right.

Baekhyun doesn't belong here because he is already dead. A lost soul waiting to be sent to either Heaven or Hell.

Chanyeol on the other hand is only a human who accompanies dead souls to their last stop in his carriage.

But who would've thought that their hearts would become one along the journey to Baekhyun's last destination? Who would've thought that one single memory in Baekhyun's life would lead them to where they are now?

The truth stings Baekhyun, piercing his skin open until there is nothing left for him. Why did he have to meet Chanyeol when it is already too late for them?

"Chanyeol—"

Baekhyun's words are cut off when Chanyeol decides to shut him up with another kiss, one that burns and leaves a warm feeling in his cold heart. Baekhyun returns the kiss with fervent, knowing it would be the last time he would taste the soft, very much alive lips.

"Go," is all Chanyeol whispers when they break the kiss. Baekhyun brings his head down. " _Go_."

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun pauses. He wants to continue saying but it feels like there is a coil of rope curling around his throat. When he looks up, determined, he says it with a forced smile on his face, "Thank you, Chanyeol. For making me feel alive. For showing me how it feels to love and be loved. Even if it was for a while."

Chanyeol doesn't say anything in return. He smiles back, and Baekhyun thinks it is one of the most beautiful things he has ever seen.

The wooden plank beneath Baekhyun's feet creaks when he gets off the carriage with a heavy heart. The cold night breeze greets him and he shivers. The air is thick around him, blurring his sight in the darkest of night. Baekhyun turns around to see Chanyeol for the last time.

There is no carriage behind him.


End file.
